Haunted
by imakeeper
Summary: Two quidditch players alike in family and dignity. Their time together was short but sweet. This is their story as told by one of them. Destiny was changed and this star crossed pair's time was cut short. SLASH CD?
1. Goodbye

One spell and I was gone. I felt so bad. I have left behind so many people. That graveyard was depressing. It was just Harry and I. Poor kid. I can't even imagine what it must have felt like. I have seen everything, but he will never be able to hear or see me.

I know Harry looked up to me in the way he did to Oliver. We were both successful quidditch players and captains that did not just see him as the Boy Who Lived. We saw beyond that and just saw him as Harry. He always felt alone. That Weasley kid had Granger. He would talk to the two of us whenever he had problems, but not the big ones like the Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets. With Oliver gone playing for Puddlemere, and me dead, he has no one left. I hope he doesn't lose his temper that happens when he doesn't talk to anyone and nothing good can come of it.

I think he fancied the both of us too. Oliver told me that Harry would space out during practice and stare at him. During the fateful match in his Third year, Potter stared at me the whole time. He would have never caught the snitch regardless of the weather. But because of the dementors and Oliver, I knew better and tried to schedule a rematch. Ever wonder why Wood was in the showers for so long after that match? You'll figure that out soon enough. He was devastated when Oliver left. Oliver was the first person that cared for him and treated as a normal person. And when he became the second champion, he thought I was mad. He felt guilty that he was taking away my glory, but it was fine. I knew something was up.

My parents are grieving; well my dad is mad he doesn't have his trophy anymore. Amos will not be able to go on and on about how him and Ced did this and that last week. Maybe he will finally see for more than the trophy that brings him glory. My poor mom. I am all of the good that was ever in that marriage. I was the only thing that kept her sane. She tried to leave so many times, but my dad always got to me first so she always stayed. He will get his payback sooner or later.

Cho misses her best friend. Everyone thought we were more than that, but no it was nothing more than platonic love. She was the only one who I trusted, well except for him. I was going to ask him to the Yule Ball, but how silly would that be. A former MALE student and Head Boy Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. Couldn't wait for the headline. Quidditch is code for Queer at Hogwarts: "Two Captains Caught in Changing Rooms."

Hufflepuff misses their one and only true leader. Hufflepuffs are normally quite people that go with the flow. Even Helga Hufflepuff herself was like that. There are two types of Hufflepuffs. The main type: the stereotypical follower. And then there is me and a handful of others through the ages: the brave, the wise, the cunning, and the loyal. We are those who could not be in just one house.

Never again will Hufflepuff shine. It had been decades since a Head Boy or Girl was from Hufflepuff. And I would have been the next Head Boy. Everyone knew it. It has been many years since Hufflepuff was in the running for the House Cup. Our Quidditch team was stellar for the first time in decades. We had the respect of the other house to some extent. I know I am going out on a limb. But he never did look at me like everyone else.

He saw the different dimensions of my personality. To him I was perfect. I was everything he was and more. I was his god. He loved my smile, the way I smiled, and the way I raised an eyebrow when I was confused. All my mannerisms he loved and enjoyed pointing out each time I exhibited one. Our time together was short. He was a few years older. By the time we found each other it was almost too late.


	2. Meeting the Hunky Captain

It was his third year. He was going to be the star of his quidditch team. Captain in his third year, it was his second year playing. These were his plans. He trained with Charlie Weasley the year before so his chances were good. And he didn't let any of it get to his head. He was determined to win, and that's what he was planning on.

I met him on the Hogwarts Express. I couldn't find an empty compartment, so I opened the last one and there he was sitting by himself. He told me I could sit with him, and it was love at first sight. The hair, that smile, his personality exerted a warm aura that just drew me next to him. I sat across from him and left a book on my lap for certain reasons. We were later joined by another quidditch captain. They were from opposing houses, but seemed to get along well.

"So what house do you want to be in kid?" asked my hunky captain.

'Um definitely Ravenclaw."

"Guess you're not too bright. Slytherin probably won't be any good for you either" Said the second captain.

"Don't be so mean. That leaves Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Both good houses." My heart dropped. So I would be somewhere he liked.

'Umm... Gryffindor would be nice' I think my cheeks were getting red.

"Look like someone has an admirer. Look at that book it's rising."

"Leave him alone, and what were you doing looking at an eleven year old that way and in that area any way." Wow he's so good-looking and nice. He defended me; I hope I get into his house.

"It's almost like you like him…


	3. Adios Innocence, Hola Love

"Wood are you listening to me?"

"Flint, you never did answer my question!"

"I was just wondering why he was blushing, and then I saw him gripping that book" Flint said.

"Sure. And so what if I do?" Wood replied confidently.

"Oliver, he's two years younger, but that's okay. I am with Ryan Davies and he's older than me. Oliver seriously just because I am from Slytherin doesn't mean I am dense" Flint comforted Wood.

It was so weird. They are so different yet are close friends.

Then they introduced themselves.

"I think a proper introduction is need. I am Marcus Flint, Chaser and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team."

:"Um… I am … um… Oliver. Oliver Wood. Keeper and Gryffindor Captain."

He couldn't stop blushing. It was so cute.

'I am Cedric Diggory and as you both can tell I am a first year."

"Oliver looks like your love interest will be in your house."

No response. More blushing.

A boy that must be Ryan came in, kissed Marcus, and pulled him out.

"The two must be going to snog in the loo," Oliver said in a joking manner.

I replied, "I wouldn't doubt it at all. They had that starry look in their eyes." Something I hope I could share with Oliver.

Oliver laughed and then he kissed me.

It was the most amazing experience ever. He tried to apologize, but I kissed him back.

Then the door just flew open and…


	4. Will you be mine?

In came Flint and Davies. Both with a hot and bothered look: un-tucked shirts, messy hair, and red necks. Those two were awfully productive.

"Aw… they look so cute. They look like us when we first kissed you manipulative troll!"

"Well Davies, at least I didn't seduce a younger student. If I remember properly you jumped on me while Oliver was still present."

Davies was turning redder than Oliver's jumper.

A Ravenclaw prefect came in and told us to get changed. Ryan disappeared once again. Marcus took his robes with him. Will those two ever stop going at it?

So it was just Oliver and me. I couldn't seem to get to my trunk. Oliver helped me get mine down with a flick of his wand. And then he did a little bow.

Such the gentleman. (I guess you are wondering when I decided I was gay. You could say the minute I laid eyes on Oliver. I had and have not felt that way about anyone else. Love at first sight is rare, but this would work.) He was everything I wasn't yet. Hopefully I would get into Gryffindor and we could spend our days together.

I said the last part aloud. Oliver smiled and kissed me on the forehead and said,

"My, my. Someone is getting ahead of themselves."

Then it hit me. He never asked me out. Maybe this was some kind of sick joke.

"Cedric, I know we just met. But will you be my…"

Before he could answer I was on top of him. I just couldn't get my hands off of him. I am just a First Year, what would he want with me.

I hear two knocks and then a bang. Oliver knew that someone was coming for that was his signal with Marcus. We got our robes on (well Oliver helped me, I had never put on robes by myself). In walked Marcus and Ryan. And then moments later the Head Boy came in and told us we were almost there.


	5. Shattered Dreams

We got there. And when we got there Oliver and I were an official couple. Well at least to Ryan, Marcus, and us. The three helped me with my things and wished me good luck. I could tell Oliver would die if I didn't get in to Gryffindor. We would never last in different houses.

"First Years this way" a giant sized man bellowed.

"Love, that's the groundskeeper, Hagrid" Oliver whispered.

I was red cheeked again. We followed him to boats and I sat with two girls. The two were bubbly, but nice. I introduced myself and they essentially ignored me. This is going to be a long year. My only friends aren't in my year.

I later learned they were Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Now that I think of it, we never spoke more than a few words ot each other for the six years I was with them. Even with me constantly sneaking into Gryffindor Tower. We got to Castle, and I was dry. I might be that Hagrid was one our boat, or it could be that I sat behind those two girls.

McGonagall welcomed us and introduced herself. She brought us to the Great Hall and called us by name to put on an old hat.

"Diggory, Cedric."

I walked up the isle. I saw Ryan and Marcus to my left. Oliver was to my far right. He was beaming. I was a First Year with older friends and a boyfriend. All in my first day. I can't wait to see how the year will turn out!

"Hmmm… No evil bones and deceitful qualities. No arrogance or exceptional wisdom. Slytherin and Ravenclaw are not for you."

This was said aloud. Marcus laughed. Ryan shut him up and smiled. Two houses down. I have a one in two chance of being with him. But I knew I wouldn't be with him.

"Loyalty and courage. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

'Please Gryffindor. He's there. I know I will do well there.'

"Begging is so unbecoming, better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

I was ready to cry. Not to say Hufflepuff is bad, but I am a leader, not a follower. Marcus and Ryan were shocked. But not as much as Oliver. But if Marcus and Ryan could make it work we could too. I sat down and was greeted by a few of the older students.

I looked back at Oliver and he smiled. A few others soon joined me. Including Stebbins and Summers (two of my roommates) and Fawcett (she is flirting with me, but I am taken!). I don't even know their names. I am too busy looking at Oliver.


	6. Best Christmas Present Ever

I had like no friends in any of the houses. Or in my year for that matter. Yes I talked to people, but no one was my friend. There only were Oliver, Marcus, and Ryan. Ryan was five years older, Oliver two, and Marcus three. The Gryffindors were a lot nicer. They made me feel at home. I just know the hat was wrong. So I spent most of my year watching Oliver playing Quidditch, outsmarting Snape, or passing out in History of Magic.

Christmas break was coming up when Oliver asked if I was staying. I hadn't given it any thought. He told me he was. If my hunky captain was staying so was I. All of the Hufflepuffs were surprisingly leaving, as were the Ravenclaws minus Ryan. A few Slytherins were staying behind. Oliver was one of the only Gryffindors. Most of the prefects were gone also.

So he suggested to McGonagall that I should stay with him for break. She thought it was a great idea and gave him 10 points as did Sprout. We were promoting the idea of House Unity, even if it was for selfish reasons. I did not get along with anyone in my year or in my house for that matter. They had no wills of their own. McGonagall smiled when Oliver asked her. She couldn't believe Mr. Quidditch was concerned about someone who was younger, in another house, and did not play quidditch. (She almost had a heart attack). I think they knew. The two would giggle every time they saw us together.

Oliver came down at noon the daybreak began. It was the December 17 or 18. Either way it was the greatest day. As Oliver shared his room with only one other boy, there was plenty of room.

He showed me to the dorm. He said the password, "True Love." The Fat Lady gave Oliver a wink, and let us in. Their Common Room was so much nicer. It was so warm and friendly. The red and gold went a long way to creating a nice environment. Living in the cellar meant that it was cold and damp regardless of the temperature of the fires. The yellow and black wasn't too bad, but didn't do anything for the dorm.


	7. Oliver's Room

We went up the stairs. The Common Room was almost empty so no one paid attention. Angelina and Alicia just giggled, as George and Fred were confused by my presence. As soon as we got the door with "Third Year Boys" he turned the doorknob and I jumped on him.

Not in a sexual manner, just like a little kid jumping on an older brother's back. That's what I loved about him. I was an only child and a forgotten one for that matter. He seemed to give me everything I didn't have: namely a childhood and love. I was just there with him for hours. We played Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess; he taught me the basics of Quidditch (something ridiculous since my dad's in the Ministry) and made me feel good about myself.

"Ced, why are you here?" he asked with a concerned voice.

'Cuz you invited me…" I said with a quivering voice, I was scared for a minute.

"Not that. I know that. I am not that thick. Why aren't you with your parents?" I loved him for this. Only he cared about me. My mom fulfilled her obligations as a mother, but that's all she was. Oliver made me feel complete.

'Since I got into Hufflepuff they weren't too happy. They were sure I would get into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Dad was in Hufflepuff, but expected better things. I am just a big disappointment…" I choked on my words. I couldn't even finish.

"No you are not. You are a brilliant guy that will bring much glory to Hufflepuff. And you have me for your boyfriend. Yes, Oliver Wood, the Hunky Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." He said in that cocky tone I loved.

His team thinks that he's obsessed, but he is. He tries to show off for me. For every game he wins I do what he wants. And I know what you are thinking. No, none of that. We take a walk around the grounds, swim in the lake, or explore the Forbidden Forest. Or even play quidditch.


	8. Breakfast with Oliver

We spent days like that. Doing absolutely nothing educational. We just had tons of fun and occasionally went to see Sprout and McGonagall. We didn't want to think we were dead did we?

I guess it has Christmas Eve when I woke up and found his bed empty. I walked to bathroom and out of nowhere he snogs me. I looked above and what did I see? A big sprig of mistletoe hanging from the doorway. He put it everywhere in the dorm. This will definitely be interesting.

Two house-elves left breakfast for us. Always the health conscious one, Oliver got oatmeal, pumpkin juice, and surprisingly chocolate dipped strawberries. I never got to eat anything I wanted at home so I got chocolate chip pancakes with cool whip, milk, and sausages smothered in maple syrup (it sounds odd but is soooooo good).

I got use to Oliver so much, that we did very little eating. We were a mess. Our faces were drenched in chocolate from the strawberries we shared. Our bodies were smothered in syrup and cool whip. Then he had the brilliant idea of taking a shower. Lets just say I got the best of him…


	9. Sticky, Hot, and Bothered

He thought I would be following, but I ran out. This was too much. I had to find Ryan and/ or Marcus. As I ran out of the room Angelina and Alicia were once again in giggles.

"Did Wood do that to you?" one asked. I was still covered in chocolate, cool whip, and maple syrup.

'Yes' I said sheepishly.

They giggled again. While the twins shot evil glares. I think the girls knew what was going on, but the twins were still not keen on the idea of me spending more time than them with Oliver. Even Percy was annoyed. I "stole" his "only friend and was making his dorm room a mess.

I ran out of the Common Room before I even thought to ask for the new password. I was in Oliver's room for the last two days straight, and the password should have changed yesterday. None of this was on my mind as I made my way to Quidditch Pitch.

I guess it wasn't so smart to run out in sticky pajamas on a snowy day, but I had more on my mind besides the weather. I had to find them. They would know what to do.

I could see the two on a broom on the pitch. Only a little bit further I thought. Only Ryan would be wearing a Ravenclaw robe. And Marcus would be the only Slytherin in the company of him. Out of nowhere I saw red sparks, right before I got to them. And everything faded to black…


	10. In the Hosptial Wing

I awoke feeling warm and clean. No more of that stickiness. It was sort of kinky. (Just kidding… like an eleven year old would think of that.) I was in a stiff bed. And I guessed I was in the Hospital Wing. I could feel Oliver's hands gripped on mine. His warm presence made it all seem better. I couldn't see anything. (Well at least not right away). It took a few minutes for me to fully come to.

Ryan and Marcus were freaked. Sprout and McGonagall had just come in and were glad I was up. The two women's faces said thousands of words. Dumbledore came in out of nowhere and the two professors left.

"I know that yourself and Mr. Wood have been getting fairly friendly the last few weeks..." Our cheeks were Gryffindor red. "And that is fine and all, but what happened today?"

'Sir, um... I was a little surprised by everything so while Oliver took a shower I ran to see Ryan and Marcus. I knew they would be at the pitch so I ran down as soon as I could. I was almost there when red sparks' hit me. I was so drained as I said this. Oliver gave me a quick peck and I smiled.

"Oh… the joys of puppy love. Anyway. Did either of you Mr. Davies or Mr. Flint see any of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"I saw Cedric running over to us with a huge grin. I knew Wood had done something foolishly romantic" Flint replied in a lighthearted manner.

"I saw red sparks, but no one else was there. We ran back with Cedric right after he fell" replied Ryan.

"I am glad that the four of you are able to exhibit house unity. You four have overcome much, and will continue to do so. For this I award each of you one hundred points as Christmas Present" he smiled as he said this.

"And if any of you are caught snogging in the halls, the same punishments apply. But there is somewhere where your thoughts will keep you out of trouble" he replied in his trademark manner, with that twinkle in his eye.

After he left we all said, "Room of Requirement." I still haven't been in it, but have heard enough about it from the other three. Marcus and Ryan wished us a Happy Christmas as it was getting close to midnight.

"Don't go too wild on him Wood!" Flint joked.

"You wouldn't want him to run away and pass out again, would you?" Davies chimed in.

I would have killed them if I were in that bed. And when they left it was just the two of us. Until…


	11. Room of Requirment: Christmas

Madame Pomfry came in to tell me I could leave. We wished her a Happy Christmas and she took Oliver aside.

She went on about us being in love, but that we shouldn't rush in to sex. He was much older than me and should wait until I was ready. Use protection. Stuff like that. Oliver was blushing the whole time. His cheeks were Gryffindor red. And finally she told Oliver, "Slow down. You wouldn't want this happen to again." She handed him a few vials and some parchment and we left. I didn't even want to know what she gave him, but I had an idea.

We slowly made our way back to Gryffindor Tower, but he decided to head in a different direction on the seventh floor. I had no clue where we were going. He was carrying me like a groom carrying his bride. I was too tired to object. It was funny in a way. I will marry him any day.

We walked passed this wall three times before a door appeared. The Room of Requirement! And in it was a large fireplace, white bear skin rugs, and a king sized bed. White candles were everywhere as were red and yellow rose petals. The huge wooden four-poster bed was draped in red and gold silk. The sheets were silk and very inviting…


	12. Facing the Fire

But we opted—well Ollie put me down on the rug. We just sat there by the fire for hours just talking. Snuggling in each other. I had my head in his lap and I have never felt so safe. It was just me in his arms, innocent, but priceless. I have never felt so safe because my parents never showed me much love. My mom was from an old pureblood family and my dad—at the ministry, never home and not ready to be a father.

Oliver was my boyfriend, but also my family. My everything. I felt different. I could be myself. I wasn't the trophy son, or icon of Hufflepuff. I was his boyfriend through and through. I still wonder why we got together. Why did he pick me a first year on the Hogwarts express moments after we met?


	13. Waking up in Bed with Oliver

I awoke to Oliver nuzzling my neck. I was no longer on the rug, but in the bed. I was in a shirt and pajama bottoms while Oliver was only in some boxer. They complemented Wood's wood well. I looked at my shirt and laughed at what it said, "Wood is Good" and it had a picture of wood grain behind it. (I love you American Eagle Outfitters!).

What a view! H was well toned and tanned. And his hands were so rough from quidditch, but so gentle. Every caress and stroke was so gentle. (My face you pervs!).

"Happy Christmas Love!" he told me and then showered me in kisses. I looked above me and there was a forest of mistletoe on the canopy of the bed. Then he handed me a small box. It was in golden paper covered in snitches and also had a silver ribbon. Within the box there was another and another, but the third one had a note and a velvet box. The note read,

'Cedric,

Before you open this, realize that I…


	14. Christmas Morning

...will always love you, protect you, and comfort you. We'll be together through thick and thin. I have never felt so complete in my life. All I need is the Quidditch Cup and I can die a very happy man.

Your Everything (And Very Hot Kilt Wearing Scotsman)

Oliver

oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD oW cD

Tears were welling up in my eyes. Within the velvet box was a simple platinum band with "forever yours" engraved in it. Oliver placed it on my left ring finger and it was then I realized that he was sporting on e too! And he was sporting more than that if you know what I mean!

I had nothing to give him. Well maybe something, but that would be saved for a more special time. I can only give it once so we have to choose the right time. We spent so much time together that I had no idea Christmas approached so quickly. I couldn't owl my parents or go to Hogsmeade. I couldn't even owl order stuff. I thought,

"I wish I had something amazing to give Ollie. I hope it would show how much I care. He is so dedicated to me, and how do I repay him? I have nothing for him for Christmas!"

Out of nowhere appeared a deluxe version of "a More Complete Account of Quidditch Through the Ages." It was in scarlet dragon hide with golden trim instead of the traditional green and yellow. Oliver was so ecstatic. Our Christmas was essentially perfect. I got a present, I have a boyfriend, and I am loved. Not too shabby.

My keeper was a keeper! He was more excited about the book than I thought. A quidditch obsessed kilt-wearing captain may be a romantic but a good quidditch book can take away all thoughts of sex!


	15. Great Hall, Great Betrayal

After a few hours of the best snogging in my life, we went down for lunch. We couldn't miss two meals in one day (and be unseen for almost a full day). The Great Hall was amazing. There was enchanted snow. It was light and fluffy, but not cold, wet, and heavy like normal snow. There were icicles everywhere and two student tables were laid near a smaller staff table.

I sat with Ollie at one end of one table and his quidditch team soon joined us. A few of the first years were on the reserve team also. The older students respected their captain through and through. The younger ones only did so because they did not want to evoke the wrath of the quidditch nut. After a few remarks Ollie came clean to them about us.

"You are probably wondering noticed that I have been distracted lately. I have spread the idea of house unity by coming to terms with Flint and by befriending Cedric here. I am a quidditch nut, but I know how to have a good time. You can ask MY boyfriend." He said confidently before I blushed like crazy. That Scottish accent is so velvety is so hard to resist.

I managed to contribute "Wood's good to me. He thinks of everything. I have never felt complete. And there is almost no mentioning of quidditch."

"Three Cheers for Diggory!" the older students chanted.

"It's a miracle!" Angelina Johnson shouted. The two have known each other for years and she was happy Oliver found someone. And also no more 3 Am practices because Oliver would be too busy sleeping with me.

Fred and George didn't tale it as well. They were still mad that a Hufflepuff stole their captain. The four may have not been on the actual team, but they still held a lot of respect for Oliver.

"Just don't go breaking his heart. We wouldn't want Gryffindor to lost because f the Hufflepuff outcast. We know you won't be loyal, because if you were you would be with your own kind…" one of the twins went off.

I didn't even hear the rest. I got up and stormed out of the Great Hall with Oliver not too far behind.


	16. Let the Rain Fall Down

Oliver POV (It's a change I know. But you have to hear his POV!)

As I left, I did McGonagall become furious. I have never seen her so red! The Weasley Twins were in for it. The girls were also ready to slap them. Ryan and Marcus turned around from the other table. Before anything else I was out the door chasing after Cedric.

Why couldn't everyone be happy for me or at least mind their own business. He may be younger and a Hufflepuff, but he makes me feel so happy and complete. I know it sounds cliché but its true. I feel more complete with him than when I am playing quidditch!

Where is he? Hopefully not in the Hufflepuff dorms because only Sprout will have the password at this time of year, and she's away for the weekend. Who knows what could happen to him?

I found him in the Astronomy tower. Enough pleading with the portraits told me where he was. I was in such a panicked state.

And I was in such a rush that I lost my balance as I reached the top of the stairs. The last bit I remember is tumbling down multiple flights of stairs. And in the middle of the night.

End Oliver's POV

'I swore I just heard Oliver' I thought. I opened the door and found a box bearing his name on it. A small velvet box…

'Oh god Oliver...'

I ran down the stairs and found Oliver in a bloody mess. My Oliver was unconscious and all because I couldn't take it anymore. I awoke a portrait, and soon word would get to the Hospital Wing.

I attempted to stop the bleeding. 'If I was hated by Gryffindor before, I'll be hated ten times worse now' I thought before muttered a few spells. It's my fault. I should have never told him I loved him, if I didn't this wouldn't have happened…


	17. Did I Lose You?

Snape wouldn't stop congratulating me on "my accomplishment", as well as a few Slytherins and many of the Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were disgusted. No one heard my side, but everyone already knew the story: student, teacher, or ghost, by the time everyone returned from break.

I didn't eat. I only left to go to class the first day after vacation, but soon I gave up, as did the teachers. Snape continued to oddly enough give me full marks even though I wasn't present in class. Sprout and McGonagall were worried as was Dumbledore, but I stayed by Oliver's side. Marcus and Ryan came a few times to comfort me, but I felt so guilty. Oliver looked like a mummy… well a sexy mummy. His spiky hare was coming through the bandages on his head, the ones on his torso were quite tight and shed light on his toned chest. Oliver was in a coma for days.

After a week I was "admitted" to the Hospital Wing myself. I refused to eat or sleep until Oliver got better, and it wasn't too long before it took its toll. I didn't look too great. Even Pomfry's potions couldn't help.

And two days after that I was sitting by Oliver when,

Oliver groaned, "Ced…"

'Ollie you okay?'

"A bit sore. What happened to you?" he asked.

'I've been by your side since it happened.'

"I was so worried!"

'Me too Ollie. I'm glad you are awake. Well go back to sleep. You've been out for a few weeks and your match against Slytherin is coming up next weekend!'

"I will. You need to eat and sleep too. Did you find it?" he pleaded.

'What box?' I played dumb.

"It was a ring… um to show I loved you… well it was a commitment ring. I really love you."

'Oh you mean this?' I joked.

Oliver got mad but then helped me put it on. And then he pulled me into a hug. And before I knew it I was in bed with Oliver without a care for the rest of the world.


	18. Loss of Innocence

I awoke, still in Oliver's embrace, to McGonagall, Sprout, and Dumbledore staring right at as. I gently nudged Oliver before sitting up.

"I see Mr. Wood is awake" Sprout began.

"And Mr. Diggory saw it fit to share the night with him. Oh the joys or young love" McGonagall continued.

"Mr. Diggory I know you didn't mean to harm Mr. Wood, but you must be more careful. The next time you lose your temper take Mr. Wood with you. Poppy says you two will be out two days before the next match," Dumbledore said before walking away.

"Make sure Wood eats. I would hate to see Gryffindor lose!" McGonagall said in her most prim and proper voice.

"I agree. And Wood make sure Diggory eats too!" Sprout added before the two women walked away.

And there we were awake, alone, and horny. Just what two normal teens boys should be. And it was that night we did a little bit of experimenting (but no penetration!). Wood sure has got some wood. We had a lot of time in the Hospital Wing that night. I'm surprised Pomfry didn't walk in on us. We were like to bunnies going at it for hours. It was just what we needed. It was slow and sweet. After he came he jerked me off and I followed. So the two of us, breathing heavily, collapsed into each other's embrace—sweaty and sticky from the sex and being covered in semen. It was still a night to remember. It was the first time I felt complete and loved.

That first year was rocky, but we got through it. Gryffindor won the House Cup, but not the Quidditch Cup. Oliver was disappointed, but it was close and Slytherin won fairly for once. It was a good game and Oliver wasn't too angry. HE never was a gracious lose, but Slytherins playing fair was enough to placate him. Oliver didn't care because he had me. I felt mad, but I knew of plenty ways to help him get over it (hehe).

Wood's a lot smarter than people give him credit for. In my third year Harry Potter came and so did the Sorcerer's Stone. Then came the Chamber of Secrets. I was so scared that year, but Oliver always held me tight and promised to keep me safe.

And then my fifth year everything began to fall apart. Oliver would be leaving. Sirius Black was on the loose and broke into Gryffindor table. That night when everyone was in the Great Hall we were snogging in the Hospital Wing. I "fell" down some stairs and twisted my ankles so I had to stay the night. And since it wasn't safe Oliver was asked to stay the night.


	19. the Third Task and Beyond

I remember Oliver's last night. He proposed. He told me we would get married June 25 of the next year. By then we would be on the road to eternal happiness. After his proposal we went to his room and he took my virginity. Well I technically took his too. We were both virgins after all! It took so much effort to get Wood's rocks off. Penetration alone was not enough. Once he hit my prostate I came gallons. We were going to get married, but after everything that was happening he thought we should do it once for who knows about tomorrow. Anything could happen and I am glad we did. This was our last night for a while. He was off to Puddlemere tomorrow for a few months. And that night he put the ring on my finger. A simple and masculine platinum band on my left ring finger.

The Quidditch World Cup was fun. I met his parents and we proceeded to make out in his tent. My dad was not extremely happy with me being gay in the least, but it all changed when he met Oliver. Oliver Wood is the son of one of Unspeakables and also he is reserve keeper for Puddlemere. When my dad saw how "famous" Oliver was it lessened the blow, especially because I would be with someone with a lot of fame, unlike most of the girls he once deemed possible wives for me. HE never truly accepted me, but at least he wasn't as mad about me being gay. The whole Harry thing was a disaster. My dad saw Harry checking me out and it was a pure disaster. He pulled me away from them by the hair. And that was until he met Oliver and his parents.

I never did get to see the June 25 fulfilled. I died the day before in the Third Task. One frickin' day. Oliver wished me luck beforehand privately before I entered the maze. And before Harry came back he got disturbing owl post.

On that day I "only" lost Oliver.

But that day Oliver lost his entire family, Ryan, Marcus, and "more importantly" me. The post he did get read,

Wood,

Get to your house ASAP. You must warn your parents as soon as possible. I have heard a few things and it doesn't look too good. Death Eaters are coming after your family. I know this sounds sketchy, but I know many of them. I never became one because of Ryan, Cedric, and most of all you Oliver. We never got along extremely well, but you helped me make up my own mind. Get home and save your parents. Ryan and myself will be there to help. Get there before 7.

Flint.

Oliver has still not moved on. I hope he does soon. I will always be looking after him though. He protected me and loved me as no one else has ever done. But Harry's making his move now and Oliver is slowly catching on. The two both miss me dearly, and hopefully they will be able to find love in each other. So now you have heard my tale, and I can finally Rest In Peace.


End file.
